The Devil's Spawn
by dguruishtar
Summary: Thrust into a wide world and paired with unlikely companions, a more mature Naruto emerges. Where this journey leads him only time will tell. Naruto. Fem Kyuubi. No harem, but multiple encounters.
1. First Steps

Got bored of writing my last fic. So yeah I'm not promising much, infact I'm promising absolutely nothing at all.

Read and review if you get a kick out of it, I'd appreciate it.

Bad reviews are just as welcome as good ones.

Most of you should already know the drill by now, but for those who don't here goes-

None of these characters are mine. So on and so forth.

Key:-

Normal talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Author rambling_

'Normal thinking'

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

-xx-

"Ungh. Haa… aah", moaned the blonde teen.

"Mmm.. mm", cried the raven haired woman beneath the boy.

The teen pulled out. He seemed to be sixteen, but the scars on his body argued otherwise. His long blonde locks fell unkemptly around his chin. He pulled them back to reveal a crinkled brow glistening with sweat. His eyebrows were the same pale golden as his hair. Three whisker marks adorned either side of his face. He had a muscular physique but also showed signs of malnourishment.

The woman had jet black hair that fell to her shoulders. Her hair was straight and seemed to have been awkwardly cut from in front of her eyes, forming a straight line running parallel to her eyebrows. She lay stark naked, her hair barely managing to cover her generous bust. She was slightly shorter than the boy but emitted an aura of maturity.

"How was it Naru-chan?", asked the woman seductively tracing the skull shaped piercing on her belly button.

"Fantastic as usual. Now would you please let me go?", replied Naruto.

The woman gave a small chuckle and unclenched her fist. The nails slowly retracted out of the boy's back, leaving three red scratches, amongst the many others on his back.

Naruto started to dress himself. He wore blue shinobi pants and black t-shirt with an orange Konoha symbol embroidered on the front. He then tied his forehead protector tightly around his forehead, pushing the long locks slightly upwards.

The woman stood up revealing her perky nipples and unshaved abdomen. Naruto took a glance at the bush near the woman's legs.

"Like what you see?", she said with a grin plastered on her face.

"I doubt Hinata-san has so much hair down there", replied Naruto as he returned his gaze back to the woman.

"Well we've been over this already Naruto-chan. You pick the girl and I come up with the rest.", replied the woman as her long black hair started to shrink and turn a bright red. The hair shrunk until it reached her chin, spiking out towards the ends. Her face was the next thing to change appearance. The innocent eyes now turned into slitted cat like pupils and her chin gained a more pronounced v-shape. Her nose had a small point to it.

Naruto stared at the ongoing metamorphosis with the subtlety of a dog in a pastry shop. The woman chuckled and snapped her finger. A long red Kimono appeared on the woman as her breasts grew to almost twice their current dimensions. The kimono was frayed at the ends and two long cuts in the velvety material ran up on either side of her legs, all the way up to her thighs. The woman was now taller than the boy by a good eight inches or so. The kimono struggled to contain her breasts, which revealed ample cleavage.

"So when am I going to get a look at your body Kyuubi-chan?", asked Naruto , trying to mask his eagerness.

"Not yet child. Maybe after you've matured a bit more. Your mental state as it is right now would not be able to handle the pleasures associated with my form.", replied Kyuubi. "And didn't I tell you not to call me Kyuubi? If anyone were to find out about our.. meetings, you would surely be executed."

"I know Kyuubi-chan. But we're not exactly going to be joined by anyone else in here now are we?", said Naruto as he gestured to the metal bars of the cage around them. "I'll be sure to call you 'K' on the outside, my lady."

"Ooh nice touch there Naru-chan. Makes me feel like royalty,which I am", replied the woman with a sheepish smile.

"Well gotta get back to the real world K. People waiting to kill me and what not. Also, let's not do Hinata-san again. It just felt wrong", said Naruto as he stepped out of the cage.

"Sure thing Naru-chan. Until next time", said Kyuubi as she waved goodbye to the boy.

The boy walked down the flooded corridor. Dim lights flickered on the wall, providing the boy brief glimpses at what the other paths held in their wake. However, he continued to walk straight towards the rusting red door. He pushed it outwards as a blinding flash of light kicked him back to reality.

-xx-

_It is a time of great unrest in the village of Konoha. Though Sarutobi, the Saindaime(third) Hokage has kept the people of the village happy, Danzo constantly chips away at his efforts. The village council is split into two factions; one supporting Sarutobi and the ninja academy, the other in favor of Danzo and the ROOT(ANBU divison) way of schooling. Most of the pro-Sarutobi ANBU members have mysteriously disappeared or resigned, choosing to teach in the academy instead. The remaining ANBU are now collectively referred to as ROOT and are loyal to none but Danzo._

_Naruto faced a vehemently large opposition on requesting academy training at the age of twelve. After having enrolled for a brief two months, the boy decided to forsake the ninja way, choosing instead to stay under the radar. Not an easy task._

Naruto returned to his senses and let out a small yawn, wincing as the pain in his back slowly started to subside. He took of the black t-shirt and walked over to the bathroom/living room. He walked up to the cracked mirror and turned around. His back was etched with scratches and scars. Some of them were almost gone but the ones Kyuubi gave him still bore their presence. The freshest scratches were slowly healing thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra but Naruto knew they wouldn't disappear completely.

"Hey tell me something K, why don't your scratches heal like my other scars?", muttered Naruto under his breath.

'**In due time Naru-chan. For now try and focus on the real world'**, replied Kyuubi.

Naruto heard three rapid knocks on his door. He walked back over to his bed, which was nothing more than a pile of newspapers strewn on the dirty floor, covered with leaves and a torn blanket that Naruto had salvaged from a dumpster.

He put his shirt back on and answered the door. He knew only two people who would knock in such a manner, his former teacher Iruka and the Hokage, Sarutobi. He was greeted by the latter.

"Hello jii-san. How goes the paperwork?", said Naruto jokingly.

"Terrible as always Naruto. But enough small talk my boy, you know why I'm here", said Saurtobi with a labored smile.

"Come on in jii-san, let me find something for you to sit on", said Naruto anxious to change the subject.

"Naruto.. why don't you give the academy another chance. If you're training with Iruka, I'll be able to protect you…"

"Sorry jii-san, the last time I tried to follow that silly Hokage dream, no offense of course, I ended up with a collapsed lung and massive internal bleeding.", cut in Naruto. "Besides I'm through daydreaming. I'm going to live the rest of my life avoiding human contact. Who needs this shit anyway?"

Sarutobi sighed, he felt himself dying a little inside every time he heard Naruto talk like this. "Please Naruto, reconsider.. your father would've wanted this."

"From what I can understand my father is responsible for whatever I am today. I'm sorry jii-san, I just don't feel the same anymore.", replied Naruto, trying his hardest not to get angry at his only parental figure in the world.

"I was afraid you would say that. Which is why I have a way out for you my son", replied the Hokage with a sad smile.

Naruto gave the elder man a confused look. "Jii-san.."

-xx-


	2. Travelling Circus

Second chapter. Hopefully I can pace myself and resist posting all my stuff at once.

Read and review if you get a kick out of it, I'd appreciate it.

Bad reviews are just as welcome as good ones.

Most of you should already know the drill by now, but for those who don't here goes-

None of these characters are mine. So on and so forth.

Key:-

Normal talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Author rambling_

'Normal thinking'

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

-xx-

_"I was afraid you would say that. Which is why I have a way out for you my son", replied the Hokage with a sad smile._

_Naruto gave the elder man a confused look. "Jii-san.."_

The Hokage closed the door behind him and lowered his voice, signaling Naruto to do the same. "Naruto… as you may be aware by now, you are the jinchuuriki(container) of the nine tailed demon, Kyuubi."

The man paused to look at Naruto, who was busy feigning surprise.

Sarutobi smiled, "So you did know. That's good. Your father was the one who imprisoned the beast inside you, sacrificing himself in the process and saving the entire village. He had hoped you would one day manage to harness the powers of the Kyuubi to surpass any living ninja. What he had hoped would serve as a beacon of hope and guidance turned out to be an object of fear and loathing. I am sorry Naruto, I had promised your father I would take care of you. I have failed him and you both. I wish I could've helped you carry this burden my son, I really..."

"Enough jii-san", cut in Naruto. "You have been nothing short of a father to me. I won't have you question yourself for what these fucking villagers have done."

Sarutobi sighed, "Thank you Naruto but I should've done something much earlier. Your father instructed me specifically not to interfere with your growth but rather guide you from a distance. No matter what you may believe of him now, know that he loved you more than himself and was proud of you from the very day you were born. This is why I can't stand by and watch you tortured at the hands of these misled souls."

"Misled souls? Those people are much more than just misled! They call ME a monster?", shouted Naruto angrily.

Sarutobi quietly stared at the boy allowing him to vent what was more than a decade's worth of anger and sorrow. Naruto felt the weight on his shoulders lighten considerably. After about a minute or so, the boy stopped mid rant.

He walked over and hugged the Hokage, breaking down in a river of tears. "I'm sorry jii-san. I know it's not your fault."

The Hokage patted the boy on his head, "Don't worry my child. Now listen to what I have to tell you, for it could be your way out and my path to salvation. I deliberated long and hard, and while the option I now present to you is risky, it may also be the only one you have. But first let me tell you about the state the village is in currently."

Naruto sat down on his 'bed' and wiped his tears. "Wh... why are you telling me all this jii-san?"

"For it is imperative that you know why I have made the decisions I have made. The village as you must be aware by now is divided in two factions. The academy stands on one side and the ROOT on the other. While I have tried to convince the council of the benefits the academy possesses, Danzo has been busy gathering opposition. But you know this already. However, due to this opposition, the village is unable to hold the chounin tournament. Because of this, there are no new shinobi being appointed. Danzo must've planned this out carefully to prevent my forces from growing…"

"But what does this have to do with me jii-san?", interrupted Naruto.

"Patience, child. I am coming to you shortly, but let me explain one other facet of this to you first. There is an organization called Akatsuki that primarily hunt jinchuuriki such as you. They wear black cloaks with red cloud patterns. Be careful of them and do not try to fight them, especially on your own. I have sent your goodbye to Iruka-sensei. In thirty minutes use your blanket to cover your head and quietly walk towards the west gate. Do not run. You'll find a caravan waiting for you. Good luck my son, and when the time is right we will meet again", said the old man as he walked up to the boy and laid his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I sprung this all on you Naruto, but I fear the village won't be safe for you much longer. Here take this before you go", Sarutobi handed Naruto a three pronged kunai. "This belonged to a great shinobi. One of the greatest I have ever had the fortune of encountering. I know it will protect you. Goodbye Naruto and know that you always have people here who love you. You may not see it now, but learn to accept it my son."

The old Hokage hugged the boy and with a single pat on the head, turned around and left, leaving Naruto in silent contemplation.

-xx-

Naruto stumbled towards the gate nearly tripping on a stray dog. He had managed to pack his prized possessions in a single worn out duffel bag. The torn blanket was wrapped around his head and fell across his back, covering the bag. He had flipped his shirt inside out to make sure no one would recognize the orange Konoha symbol he was associated with. As he reached the gate, a lone bullock cart came into view. The rider wore a large Vietnamese hat that covered his eyes and cast shadows over the rest of his face. He wore a large white cloak that covered most of his body, save for the left hand holding the reigns. From what Naruto could make out, the person's fingernails were painted a deep purple, almost black color.

A sudden wave of nostalgia hit the boy. He looked back at the village around him. And just like that all such feelings were washed away with a bout of anger.

'**Don't you just feel the love pouring out from every nook and cranny, Naru-chan?'**, asked a sarcastic Kyuubi.

'I don't understand what jii-san sees in this place K. But I trust him, you know that', replied the boy as he turned back around and made his way to the caravan. The cart was covered in a pale yellow canvas, which formed a tent. Naruto stepped onto the cart and signaled for the rider to move. Inside the tent he found bedding, a plate of fresh fruits and a jar of water. He took off the blanket and dropped his backpack near the bedding.

Settling down on the comfortable material, the boy fell asleep almost instantly.

-xx-

When Naruto finally came to, he found that the cart had stopped. He quickly grabbed his bag and made for the opening in the canvas, but was stopped by the approaching figure of the rider.

The tall figure stepped inside and pointed for Naruto to sit back down on the bed. Naruto did so, clutching the bag close to his chest.

The man finally spoke. His voice was calm and soft, almost as if he was carefully choosing his words. "Eat, Naruto. Drink."

'**Something's not right Naruto'**, said Kyuubi worriedly.

Naruto quickly reached to his side to pull out the special kunai the Hokage had given him. His hand grasped at air. He quickly shot a glance downwards and saw that the kunai had disappeared.

The man held the very weapon in his hand. "Beautiful. Streamlined. Truly legend worthy. Please sit. Naruto."

The man took off his hat and laid it gently beside him. Then, the cloak beneath him changed color, turning a deep black and shrinking slightly. Red colored clouds dotted the cloth at seemingly random intervals.

Naruto recoiled in shock, "A… Akatsuki!", the boy exclaimed as he raised the duffel bag in front of himself.

The man turned towards the boy and stared at him intently. Naruto gazed back, noticing the dark lines beneath the man's eyes. He then noticed the three tomoe in the man's eyes. He had been in the academy long enough to recognize a bloodline limit when he saw one. Unfortunately he had no idea what it was. He stared at the swirling red eyes of the man in front of him transfixed.

"Fool. Don't utter something like that so lightly. It can get you killed", stated the man.

'**RUN! Stop staring into his eyes you idiot!'**, yelled the voice inside Naruto's head.

-xx-


	3. First Encounters

Third chapter, got a ton of ideas swirling around in my head at this point. Anxious to reach them lol.

Read and review if you get a kick out of it, I'd appreciate it.

Bad reviews are just as welcome as good ones.

Most of you should already know the drill by now, but for those who don't here goes-

None of these characters are mine. So on and so forth.

Key:-

Normal talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Author rambling_

'Normal thinking'

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

-xx-

_'**RUN! Stop staring into his eyes you idiot!'**, yelled the voice inside Naruto's head._

With a sudden jolt the boy dropped the duffel bag and ran towards the opposite opening in the canvas. He quickly stepped onto the platform where the rider was sitting, only to find the same man still sitting there. The man turned around and grabbed the boy. He took off his hat to reveal an exact copy of the sharingan wielding Akatsuki member inside the tent.

'**Damn him and his clones. You shouldn't have stared into his eyes Naruto. For all we know we could still be in his Genjutsu(illusion). Do you still trust that old…'**

Naruto couldn't explain what happened next. He was standing in front of the cage staring directly at Kyuubi, who was being held unceremoniously against the metal bars by the Akatsuki member. The bars seared the woman where they came in contact with her flesh.

'**AAAAH! BASTARD!'**, screamed Kyuubi in anguish.

Naruto quickly slipped through the bars and ran towards the man, hoping to dislodge his grip on the woman. However as he charged at the man, he felt no resistance and went barreling through what seemed to be a black mist. He fell with a loud 'thud'.

Naruto quickly got back up to his feet to find the man standing on the opposite side of the bars, holding Kyuubi firmly in place against the metal cage. Reddish smoke rose from the cuts on Kyuubi's face as her chakra tried its hardest to heal the burns.

"Temptress.", stated the man apathetically.

"**Uchiha brat! You're far too young to be threating.. AAAH!"**, she screamed as the man pulled her deeper against the metal bars.

"Itachi. And stay where you are Naruto. I am not going to harm you", said the man as he pointed a hand towards the rapidly approaching Naruto.", said Itachi.

Naruto stopped in his tracks uncertain of what to do. "Let her go!"

Itachi stared at the boy then back at the woman. He finally let go of her. Kyuubi quickly took a few steps back and retreated into the darkness.

"Do not trust that vile creature Naruto", said Itachi plainly.

"Would you rather I trusted you? You're trying to kill me!", shouted the boy.

"I have already told you I have no intention of harming you. I am jeopardizing a lot by being here. The hour is getting late and if we don't get moving soon we'll be as good as dead", stated Itachi.

Naruto frowned and looked towards the darkness where Kyuubi was currently recuperating.

"Tell me Naruto, do you trust your Hokage?", continued Itachi.

"Of course I do!"

"Well then trust that he knew what he was doing when he handed you over to me and.." a loud BOOM resonated through the empty corridors, interrupting Itachi mid-sentence.

"Seems like we've been found", stated the Akatsuki member and promptly disappeared.

Naruto ran towards the woman, "Are you alright Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi let out a feral growl. **'God damn Uchihas! I told you not to trust that old fool!'**

Naruto put a hand on the woman's shoulder, who immediately shrugged it off.

Another BOOM rocked the cage causing some of the ceiling matter to shake loose and start falling.

'**GO ALREADY!'**, yelled Kyuubi to the boy.

'Fine! But we need to talk K', said the boy as he made his way towards the exit.

-xx-

As Naruto returned to reality, he found that the bullock cart had started moving once again. He looked around to see the man still sitting inside, holding the weapon.

"We are currently being pursued by ANBU members from the Sound village. They are the last people we want catching us", said the man as he handed Naruto the three-pronged kunai. Naruto apprehensively took the kunai back and inspected it before returning it to his side.

"Why are the Sound shinobis such a threat?", asked the boy.

"Because of their leader Orochimaru. He is one of the few people that make me uneasy", replied Itachi.

"So why are they chasing us? Do they know I'm here?", asked Naruto.

"No they don't. It would be catastrophic though if they did", replied Itachi.

"Then why are they chasing us?", asked the boy impatiently.

Itachi turned to look at the boy then turned back around to look at the opening in the canvas. "A few hours ago, while you were still asleep, I went out and assassinated Orochimaru."

Naruto recoiled at the information. "W-WHAT? You just told me he was our biggest threat! WHY ARE YOU RUN.."

Itachi lifted up a hand to silence the boy. "Quiet! Orochimaru is a sleazy being. He'll be back again. I wouldn't have taken such a risk with you here, but it was my o..", he paused to give out a low cough, spraying blood over his hand. "My only chance", he finished.

Naruto noticed this and immediately questioned, "What was so important? And are you alright?"

Itachi nodded at the boy, "I'm fine. What I went to retrieve isn't important. At least it isn't now." The man broke down into a coughing fit, spraying small amounts of blood over the floor beneath.

During one of the brief spells Naruto caught a sight of a freshly open wound beneath the man's cloak. It was just above his left kidney and was pooling blood in the inner folds of the black cloak.

"You're hurt!", yelled Naruto as he pointed to the wound.

Itachi opened his cloak slightly to grant a better look at the wound. "He.. aah. He must've used some type of poison. The wound isn't.. isn't closing.", said Itachi with labored breaths.

"Is there anything I can do to help?", asked a genuinely worried Naruto.

Itachi shook his head. "I'm immune to most poisons in the world, thanks to my training. The only, aah.. the only problem is the blood loss. I am going to close the wound. But.. ugh. But make sure you don't look at my eyes."

Naruto quickly covered his eyes. Itachi brought his right hand up in the ram-seal and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the pattern of the tomoe had changed. The three tomoe had merged forming a circle with three protruding apexes. The circle had a small red hole at its centre.

Naruto peeked from beneath his hands quickly glancing at the new pattern.

Itachi muttered something and closed his left eye, and stared at the wound with his right eye. A pitch black flame suddenly came into existence, roaring and lapping at the man's wound. Itachi grimaced and let out involuntary grunts as he controlled the flame. After a few seconds he finally closed his eye and collapsed against the canvas wall.

"Alright I'm done", said Itachi as he covered the recently cauterized wound with his cloak. He panted and then regained his posture. He looked outside through the opening in the canvas, checking for incoming enemies. "Looks like we're in the clear. We've crossed the Sound border."

Naruto brought his hands back down. "Where are we headed Itachi-san?"

Itachi looked at the boy, contemplating whether or not to answer.

"Well?" repeated Naruto.

"Grass. We're headed for Grass country", answered Itachi.

-xx-


	4. Greener Pastures

Chapter Four. Shit's about to get M rated soon enough so yeah. Fair warning.

Read and review if you get a kick out of it, I'd appreciate it.

Bad reviews are just as welcome as good ones.

Most of you should already know the drill by now, but for those who don't here goes-

None of these characters are mine. So on and so forth.

Key:-

Normal talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Author rambling_

'Normal thinking'

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

-xx-

_"Grass. We're headed for Grass country", answered Itachi._

_-xx-_

Naruto couldn't really sleep with Kyuubi's constant badgering to impale the man. The caravan came to a gradual stop.

Itachi motioned for Naruto to exit the tent. Naruto stepped out and stretched his limbs. The sight greeting him blew his mind. Vast expanses of lush green fields stretched as far as the eye could imagine. The smell of freshly cut grass and damp soil lingered in the air around them. However it wasn't the only smell in the air. A thick, distinct smell permeated Naruto's nose.

"What's that smell Itachi-san?" asked the boy curiously.

"Don't call me by my name here", replied the man who had already put his hat back on. His cloak slowly changed color, turning its original white.

"How do you do that?" asked a curious Naruto.

"It's called Genjutsu. And as for that smell, if you can keep from asking any questions while I explain the situation here, I shall reveal what it is to you" answered Itachi. "And for the meantime, just call me Kensei."

"Gotcha, Kensei" nodded Naruto.

Itachi unloaded the boy's duffel bag and handed it to him. He then unloaded his own bag. It was small and rustled slightly when Itachi brought it down. He clipped it onto his belt and covered it up with the cloak.

"As you may or may not have guessed by now, Sarutobi-sensei intended for you to train under me. However, as I have a lot to do and we have little time together I am going to be using a proxy to carry out most of the work" explained Itachi as he started walking due north. Naruto followed him closely, making sure not to miss a single word and fighting the urge to start questioning the man.

"What you do with the training you receive is entirely up to you Naruto. Whether you flourish or admit defeat, what you do after you have gained this knowledge, all lies in your hands. Choose wisely for you don't want to face me on the battlefield. Sarutobi-sensei must've told you about Akatsuki, I am presuming. Well another thing he probably didn't mention was that the Akatsuki strike every three years" Itachi stopped to let the information sink in.

"Alright. But aren't you Akatsuki too? SHIT!" cried Naruto hoping Itachi hadn't noticed his question.

"Deal's off. And yes I am Akatsuki, yet at the same time I'm helping you out. As to why I'm helping you, you'll just have to trust your instincts for now. And like I mentioned earlier, do not speak of Akatsuki in such a casual manner, it could get you and I killed. Now as I was saying, the Grass country is a neutral country and hence makes it the ideal place for you to train. As long as you keep a low profile and avoid causing too much commotion, you will be safe here. "

Naruto was sulking slightly, finding it highly unfair he should be penalized for one little question. He was drawn out of his stupor by Itachi's warning.

"Listen to me Naruto. This is the one and only time I will tell you this. For the next year, under no circumstance are you to go back to Konoha. I will be effectively ending all communication between you and the village. Whether you choose to train yourself in this one year or simply lie around and enjoy the scenery is up to you" said the man as they finally came to a stop.

In front of them was a small single storied hut. The structure was made out of red brick save for the roof witch was pyramidal in shape and constructed out of polished wood. A single chimney was visible, bellowing smoke, the only indication of life inside.

Itachi knocked twice then paused and knocked once more. "Remember that pattern. It's the only way you'll be allowed inside."

The black wooden door swung inwards. Welcoming them was a girl three years older than Naruto. She had a lean body and platinum blonde hair that was tied back into a single, long ponytail. She had a slightly smaller than average bust and wore brown cargo shorts with a small white t that exposed her bellybutton. She had two piercings on either ear and hung an abnormally long Grass forehead protector loosely across her shoulder like a sling bag. She had large blue eyes, similar to Naruto's.

"Yo. Welcome back Itachi-san. And you must be Naruto" said the woman with a questioning look on her face.

Naruto sighed; chances were if she knew his name she probably knew about the Kyuubi too. He moved his hand towards the kunai.

The woman noticed this and smirked then burst out laughing. "What makes you think you could even reach me before I dropped you? Fucking kids these days…"

Naruto was surprised. 'I don't think she knows about you K'

Kyuubi didn't reply. She had been in a bad mood since the encounter with Itachi.

Itachi nodded to the girl and entered the hut. "How are preparations Zara?" The interior was completely wooden furnished. Naruto made his way inside and heard the girl slam the door behind him.

A single table with four chairs lay in the middle of the room. There was a kitchen further in the distance and a living room with a fireplace on the right. Naruto couldn't figure out where the girl slept, but kept his mouth shut for fear of angering her further.

"Everything's ready. Did you get the sword?" asked the girl, aka Zara.

"Yes" replied Itachi as he placed his bag on the table. Zara made her way to the object and reached out to grab it but was stopped by a gesture from Itachi.

"Tch. After all this you still don't trust me?" said a frowning Zara.

Itachi avoided the woman's stare, choosing to sit down instead. Zara stormed off and came back with a dark velvet pouch and tossed it to Itachi. The man deftly caught it with his left hand. "Careful Zara."

Zara shrugged, "Yeah I know stop treating me like a child."

Itachi opened the pouch and pulled out what looked like a bottle of sake. It was made of clay and in the shape of the figure eight. Itachi's li curled up slightly.

"Wait a second! That's the first time I've seen you show any emotion at all! What is that thing Itachi-san?"

Even Zara chuckled at this comment. Itachi then turned to Naruto and gave the boy a genuine smile. "This Naruto is going to save a lot of people someday. Until then I'm holding on to it" said the man as he placed the pouch inside his bag and clipped it back onto his belt.

Zara walked into the kitchen to retrieve three plates and a steaming hot plate of ramen.

Naruto perked up at the sight of his favorite dish. "I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine", he said happily to Zara as he started inhaling the food.

Zara smirked at the boy with disdain, which soon turned into astonishment as the food started disappearing rapidly.

-xx-

Zara cleared away the plates and vehemently refused when Naruto offered to help. Itachi could see this friction between the boy and girl becoming a problem. However, he didn't say anything for fear of making matters worse.

Zara walked back from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the back of her shorts. She sat back down at the table and started talking to Itachi about something…

Naruto found it hard to pay attention. He sat with a blank star on his face.

"What's up with him?" asked Zara.

Itachi knew Naruto was communicating with Kyuubi, but didn't want to give away the boy's secret. "He's been through a lot and is probably just thinking things over in his head."

"Ha! Been through a lot? Does he not know about your back story? I mean.."

"Sorry to cut in Zara but neither do you. Besides no mention of what I have done should be made to the boy. Is that clear?" interrupted Itachi.

"Yeah gotcha! So nothing about all that hacking and slashing? Check", replied Zara bearing a cheeky grin.

Itachi frowned slightly.

-xx-

Naruto felt himself drawn into the familiar dingy hall. Standing before him in all his glory was Kyuubi.

"So have you cooled down yet?" asked Naruto.

"**Sure. Mock me now. But a history of bloodshed and power struggles follows the Uchihas. I do not know much about these younger Uchihas, but the ones I encountered were hell bent on causing chaos"**, replied the woman.

Naruto stepped inside the cage and embraced the woman. "I'm sorry Kyuubi. It's not about trusting Itachi, but rather the faith I have in jii-san."

The woman sighed and gave in to the boy's embrace. **"So do you want to try out that new Zara chick?"**

Naruto thought about it but declined, "Not now, I'm completely exhausted from the trip. Besides I still need to decide what I'm going to do. I don't understand why people keep assuming I want to return to Konoha. I'm fine with spending the rest of my life here."

"**Unfortunately you know how I feel about this Naruto. I want you to train so you can protect yourself. My container shouldn't have to be subjected to a life of hiding and cowering. And while I despise anything associated with the Uchiha name, that man can definitely train you well."**

"You're wrong. I do not want to go back and if I keep my head down I'm sure I can avoid the Akatsuki too."

Kyuubi sat down, Naruto's head in her lap. **"Then why do you still wear that shirt?"** asked the woman gesturing to the orange Konoha symbol at the center of the black shirt.

"Well.. hmm. It was a gift from the old man. Jii-san…" said Naruto as he suddenly came to a realization.

"**Now you know why you will return Naru-chan. So go make your decision, for I cannot make it for you."**

-xx-


	5. Leafy Abode

Sorry about the delay. Had no net for a couple of days and got exams coming up. So yeah, this one's longer.

Read and review if you get a kick out of it, I'd appreciate it.

Bad reviews are just as welcome as good ones.

Most of you should already know the drill by now, but for those who don't here goes-

None of these characters are mine. So on and so forth.

Key:-

Normal talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Author rambling_

'Normal thinking'

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

-xx-

_Zara playfully punched the boy on his shoulder, "Let's get started shall we? So let's begin with how to summon chakra…"_

_-xx-_

Naruto groaned as he stepped out of bed. He did his morning exercises, which included crunches, push-ups, squats and stretches to get his muscles warmed up.

Naruto walked out of his room with a towel in hand. He walked up to Zara's room and knocked twice, then paused and knocked three more times.

"FUCK OFF!" an angry Zara bellowed from within the confines of the room.

"Charming as always Zara-chan. I'm gonna step into the shower, please try and wake up by the time I'm done", replied Naruto to the door.

"Want me to join you?" said Zara from inside the room, followed by a light chuckle.

"It's been a year now and you still keep testing me Zara-chan. One of these days…"

Naruto had grown taller and was now the average height for his age. Years of eating ramen had considerably slowed down his metabolism. Living with Zara for the past year had worked wonders on the blonde's physique. His hair had grown, his light blonde locks falling up to his chin.

He was interrupted mid-sentence as the door cracked open. A considerable amount of smoke leaked out of the opening and spread its aroma around the training hall. In front of the boy, stood a skimpily clad Zara. She wore pink satin underwear and a torn black t-shirt that was several sizes too small for her. Her hair was open and fell unruly about her face, not tied back in its usual ponytail. She had a half burnt joint in her hand that she loosely held in the hand pushing the door open.

"Yes! I remember what Itachi-san said. But he's not here now is he?" said Zara with a sly grin on her face.

Naruto shook his head and picked the joint from the woman's hand. "See you in fifteen…" he said as he made his way towards the toilet, taking drags every couple of steps.

He hung the towel on the rack and started to undress. Naruto couldn't help but admire his own body. A good exercise regimen and diet had left him with a perfect body, but not one that bulged out grotesquely.

Naruto turned the shower on and waited for it to get warm then stepped in, drawing the curtain behind him. He placed the joint on a ledge above him to prevent it from getting wet.

He heard a slight click and then felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He looked back around to find Zara completely in the nude, using his shoulder as a crutch to step into the shower.

Naruto instinctively covered his junk as a slight reddish tinge started to appear on his cheeks. "Zara-chan! We can't do this, Itachi-san…"

"Itachi-san told you not to have sex during the training. It's been a year naru-kun, we're officially done training now aren't we? Now be a big boy and get this done right" Zara grinned as she slid a hand towards Naruto's member.

'**I'm going to allow this'**, Kyuubi added her two cents.

Naruto sighed and turned around to get a good look at the woman. Her breasts were heaving slightly, her heart pounding. She folded her arms and was blushing a fierce scarlet in color. "Well what are you waiting.. AAH!" she screamed as Naruto stepped out of the way of the falling water, allowing it to hit Zara square in the face.

"There. Much better", replied a grinning Naruto. "Didn't you know I liked my women wet?" He then reached for the joint and inhaled deeply.

Zara reached out for it but Naruto pulled away. He then leaned in and pulled the woman towards him for a kiss. After a good half minute of locking tongues Zara pulled away, exhaling smoke.

The two beings embraced each other with lust and vigor. Hands ravaged steaming bodies as sweat and water mixed.

Naruto finally penetrated the woman as she let out a small moan of ecstasy. He started off slow and gradually built pace till the woman was clutching onto his back for sweet release. Her legs were no longer on the ground. Naruto held her up for what seemed like weeks.

Her body rocked with waves of pleasure as Naruto finally came to a stop. He slowly pulled out of her and gently placed her back on her feet.

Zara let out a loud moan as Naruto touched her, still sensitive after the intercourse. "Mmm, haa. Haa.", she panted. "Wow I'm glad I waited this long", she said slowly.

Naruto gave her an embarrassed grin, "Well I've had a lot of practice. So it's not entirely me you should be thankful to."

"Thank you Kyuubi-chwan. Maybe we should have a threesome if you ever manage to get out?" Zara whispered in Naruto's ear.

'**She's a keeper Naru-chan'**, replied the foxy lady with a hearty laugh.

Naruto frowned, not comfortable with this exchange. "She gives her blessings."

Zara smiled and held out her hand, "Pass me the joint?"

Naruto pointed towards the now soaked joint that lay discarded on the floor.

Zara sighed, "Well see you on the outside love." And with a wink the woman hopped out of the shower wrapping Naruto's towel around her as she walked out of the toilet.

"Aww don't punish me for that!" he yelled after the woman.

The door clicked shut, drowning out the boy's voice.

-xx-

Itachi sat at the breakfast table opposite Naruto. Zara sat by Naruto's side.

"I'm so sorry Itachi-san…", mumbled Naruto referring to the fact that Itachi had caught Naruto scurrying to his room stark naked, covering his shame with a hand towel.

"Well it's certainly not the way I'd expected to greet you Naruto. It seems like Zara managed to find a loophole in my conditions as usual" said Itachi calmly.

Zara smile an awkward grin and nudged Naruto under the table. Naruto did not react, still waiting to hear his verdict. The boy had changed his usual black t-shirt to a green shirt that had blades of grass patterned at the edges.

Itachi stood up, "Well it seems like Zara will be joining us on the journey back to Konoha?"

Zara nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to help Naruto-san settle back into Konoha before I come back here."

Itachi shook his head. "No. You'll have to stay in Konoha a bit longer than that Zara. The Akatsuki will be on the move soon and I won't be able to keep them out of Grass this time. You will accompany Naruto to Konoha and live with him till I send word. I hope you have you things packed, for we leave at once."

Naruto let out an inaudible sigh, seemed like he was off the hook. He grabbed his luggage and walked towards the caravan standing outside. Itachi led the way and Zara locked the house behind them.

With their luggage in place Naruto helped Zara into the canvas tent then climbed up after her. However, he was stopped by Itachi before he could sit down.

"You're riding up front Naruto", said Itachi pointing to the carriage up ahead.

'Damn it I knew I wouldn't get off easily', he thought to himself.

"Fine, but I have no idea how we're going to get to Konoha", said Naruto.

"Ask the fox", replied Itachi as he sat down opposite Zara.

Naruto grunted as made his way to the front. He picked up the reigns and jerked them, stirring the bulls into motion.

'**Hahaha my poor Naru-chan.'**

'I was wondering when you'd show up', replied Naruto.

'**Well since we have this time. Let's discuss my proposal shall we?'**, asked Kyuubi.

'I'm still not sure… '

'**Take the right up ahead. Why aren't you sure? What are you worried about Naru-chan? Trust me. I can help you get what you desire.'**

'I do trust you Kyuubi-chan. I just need to go back home one more time.'

Kyuubi snorted. **'Do you really think of that place as your home? Do you think the people will rejoice to see your face? Think smart Naruto.'**

'I made a promise to jii-san. I'm sorry but I can't just leave everything behind. Not when I can finally face my demons.'

'**Fine, but remember that the only demon you need is me.'**

'I know that Kyuubi-chan.'

-xx-

_Flashback._

_(One week ago)_

Naruto had just finished taking the shower after his evening training session. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him. The boy fell face down on his bed, exhausted.

The familiar smell of musty, stagnant water greeted his nose. Naruto walked down the dark corridor and approached the metal bars of the cage. He knocked on one of the bars, causing the metal to vibrate and echo. He then slipped through the bars and yelled, "Where are you Kyuubi-chan? Why did you call me here?"

The woman stepped out of the shadows wearing her usual foxy grin. **"Welcome Naru-chan. I wanted to discuss something important with you today."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"**On the contrary, everything is perfect. Your training, though I hate to admit is definitely showing results thanks to the Uchiha."**

Naruto grinned "I'm glad you've finally come around Kyuubi-chan. Took you long enough. Heh. So what'd you want to discuss with me?"

Kyuubi hesitated for a second before speaking, **"Do you trust me Naru-chan? For what I am about to reveal to you could not only make you twice the man your father was, but could also put me in great peril."**

Naruto frowned and sat down beside the woman. "I trust you with my life Kyuubi-chan. You know that."

Kyuubi gave the boy a warm smile and stroked his hair. **"Naruto, as you know I'm a demon. And the queen of demons at that"**, she said proudly. **"However that is only in this realm."**

"This realm?"

"**Yes. Like all demons, I originated from Hell. However, only the strongest of demons were allowed to set foot in this realm of existence. Your realm. The human realm. My land, Hell is governed by a single dictator, The King. Under him lie the nine royal families. And from each family, the strongest member was allowed to set foot in the human realm, to help balance good and evil. Calamity and serenity."**

"Alright. So that makes you the second strongest being in existence?"

"**In theory, yes. However The King has always said to keep a council of four aides. No one has seen them except for The King. They are the four horsemen. Their existence is still debated amongst the royal families."**

"Alright. But how does this relate to me Kyuubi-chan?"

"**Well you see. Every so often a royal family is allowed to bring an heir to the throne from the human realm if no proper successor can be found in the demon realm."**

"Just stop right there. Is there something wrong with you Kyuubi? Aren't you already the head?"

"**Well yes. But every royal family needs a male ruler, a king. You see, The King doesn't like to deal with women in general. He thinks of us as deceptive creatures unworthy of his time or trust."**

"That doesn't seem very fair to me."

"**Yes but not everything is fair Naru-chan. Even more so in Hell. Till now, I haven't found a single mate worthy of my time. However I do believe that I have finally found one. You. While you are still inexperienced, I trust you completely Naru-chan. With the powers I shall help you cultivate, you will never need to fear those loathsome villagers again."**

"I appreciate your faith in me Kyuubi-chan. And I would be honored to be by your side; however you know I can't. Not just yet."

"**I had thought as much Naru-chan. But for my sake, do not brush away this idea so fast. Give it time to sink in. Think about it. For me?"**

Naruto frowned and after a second of hesitation nodded. "Alright Kyuubi-chan, for you."

_End of flashback._

-xx-

It was late at night when an Itachi clone made its way to the front of the caravan to relieve the exhausted blonde.

Naruto nodded to the clone and stepped inside to find Itachi and Zara staring at him.

"What is it?" panted Naruto as he flopped down on the bedding next to Zara.

"Itachi-san was waiting for you to begin his talk", answered Zara.

"What was it about Itachi-san? I'm pretty tired", pleaded Naruto.

"I wanted to brief you both on the happenings in Konoha. It can wait if you need to rest though", replied Itachi.

Naruto sat up at the mention of his homeland. "No, please go on."

Zara put her hand around his shoulder giving him a playful wink.

"Very well. Since you left Konoha, Danzo's power has been rapidly fading. With you gone, Danzo's rantings concerning Sarutobi-sama's incompetency have no support. Sarutobi-sama is once again in control of most of the shinobi forces, save for the ANBU or rather, ROOT. The dissolution of the ANBU has been a great setback for Konoha, however capable jounin have stepped up to aid Sarutobi-sama", explained Itachi in his usual monotonous tone.

"Is it really alright for me to be going back then? I don't want jii-san to have to bear my burden as well", asked Naruto.

Itachi put his right hand inside his cloak and took out a manila envelope. He handed it over to Naruto. "It's from Sarutobi-sama."

Naruto tore the top off and pulled out the single sheet of paper. On it was scrawled in beautiful calligraphy-

_Dear Naruto,_

_I have heard nothing but praise from Kensei regarding your activities. I know how the situation must seem to you right now. However, know that nothing would give me greater joy than your safe return to the village. Come show the people what they have missed out on. Come show them why I am so proud you my son._

_Please do not think of what this may mean for a tired old man. I am, as always proud of you._

_Yours Affectionately,_

_Sarutobi_

Zara smiled as she read over the blonde's shoulder. "He sounds like a great man…"

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Naruto passed out with a grin on his face. She picked up the letter and folded it neatly, placing it back into the envelope.

Itachi nodded to Zara and made his way towards the front of the carriage, leaving the canvas tent to the two blondes.

-xx-

It was dawn when the caravan approached the outskirts of Konoha. The Itachi clone slacked the reigns, causing the bulls to gradually stop.

Itachi explained the situation to the two blondes. "This is where I must leave you. Just head east and you should be at the gate in no time."

"Why aren't you coming with us?" asked Naruto curiously.

"He isn't exactly welcome in Konoha anymore", stated Zara.

"What? Why not?"

"That's a story for another time", answered Itachi. "Just know that I won't be coming with you and wish you the very best of luck in your future missions Naruto."

"Missions?"

Itachi then reached into his bag and pulled out a face mask similar to the ones the ANBU used, except for the fact that it was pitch black in color and had three crimson stripes that ran diagonally from right brow to left cheek. "It's unfortunate but you're going to have to use this mask whenever you're in vicinity of the general public. The higher ups of the village will probably be able to guess who you are, especially Danzo, but as long as you keep hidden from the villagers there shouldn't be any cause for commotion."

"So why use the mask then? I don't care if the villagers recognize me" asked Naruto irritatedly.

"Because it will give you time. Danzo and the others won't be able to recognize you until you use Kyuubi's chakra. So how long you remain hidden is entirely up to you. You may discard of the mask whenever you see fit. However, I would suggest you keep your identity hidden for as long as possible. That is all. Good luck Naruto and I hope you find what you're searching for" finished Itachi.

Naruto took the mask then shook the man's hand firmly. "Until we meet again Itachi-san"

"Thanks for your hard work Itachi-san", said Zara as she bowed down.

The two blondes grabbed their luggage and waved goodbye to the caravan rider. Naruto placed the mask on his face. "It's time to go home."

-xx-

The walk back was uneventful and tiring. As the two finally approached the east gate, the sentries perked up.

"Stop right there! Who are you and what business do you have here?" asked a sentry.

"Since when did Konoha get so uppity about visitors?" asked Naruto sarcastically.

"Your friend there is a foreign shinobi", said the second sentry pointing towards Zara's grass forehead protector. "And since we are currently hosting most of the shinobi nations, we can't be too lax with security. I'm sure you understand?" continued the man as he placed one hand on the kunai holster at his side.

Naruto took out the manila envelope and showed the men the Hokage's seal on its back.

"Alright. Welcome to Konoha. I suggest you head towards the center of the city to the Hokage's tower. It's the large…"

"Yeah, I know where it is", interrupted Naruto as he placed the envelope back in his bag.

The two quickly stepped past the guards and made their way into the city. The first steps brought memories of countless beatings for Naruto. He cringed slightly as he made his way down the familiar path to the Hokage's tower. Zara couldn't tell because of the mask he had on, however she suspected something was wrong.

"Painful memories?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I remember an older girl cracking my skull open on the pavement right there", replied Naruto as he pointed to the sidewalk.

Zara winced and gritted her teeth. "Bastards"

"Yeah, I can't even begin to count how many times I would've died if it hadn't been for K-chan"

'**Any time Naruto.'**

The Hokage's tower came into view; a mighty red structure with a green thatch ceiling. Naruto held the door open for Zara. They were approached by a ninja in a green shinobi jacket.

The lower part of his face was covered with the same blue material as his inner vest. He wore his Konoha forehead protector diagonally across his forehead and covered his left eye with it. However, the most peculiar feature the man possessed was his spiky white hair that stood to one side of his head like a single white fang.

"Yo. Hokage's waiting for the two of you. I'm Kakashi", said the man hastily. He held an ecchi novel in his right hand and seemed transfixed to it, barely looking up to speak.

"Lead the way Kakashi-san", replied Naruto who was still on edge. He'd been picked on by civilians, ninja and even ROOT members alike. No one in this village was worthy of his trust, save for the Hokage, Ichiraku the ramen seller and his former teacher Iruka.

Kakashi nodded and curtly turned around leading the two blondes to an elevator.

"What's that you're reading?" asked a curious Zara.

"Hmm. A book by Jiraiya-sama", replied Kakashi.

The elevator beeped as it arrived at its destined floor. The doors slid open, allowing the three to make their way to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi closed his book and waved to the woman sitting at the desk in front of the giant double doors. He then pushed the doors open and beckoned for Naruto and Zara to follow them.

Sitting on the desk inside the office was the Hokage, wearing his traditional tapering hat and white robes.

"Welcome back Naruto!" exclaimed Sarutobi as he got up to hug the boy.

"It's been so long jii-san. Is it safe to talk here though?" asked Naruto as he turned his gaze slightly towards Kakashi.

Kakashi was busy making seating arrangements for the guests.

"Ah yes, I'd like to introduce to Hatake Kakashi-san. He is by far my most trusted man in the village."

"You honor me Hokage-sama", said the man with a polite bow.

"Please sit down Naruto, we have much to discuss. And who is this fine young lady by your side?" asked the Hokage.

Naruto and Zara sat down after the Hokage had made his way back to his chair. Kakashi leaned against a window pane, returning his attention to the smutty novel.

"This is Zara, jii-san. She has helped me greatly with my training. I have also grown quite fond of her", answered Naruto, causing the blonde girl to let out an awkward chuckle.

"It's an honor to meet you Hokage-sama", said Zara.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am glad you have kept Naruto company, sadly he wasn't able to get much in Konoha."

"So I've heard", replied the woman with a hint of anger in her voice.

The Hokage smiled and Kakashi looked up from his book for a fraction of a second, staring at the girl.

"Well Naruto you have come back at a most fortunate time. But before we discuss this any further, I'd like to request you to come up with a fake name for yourself. Zara-chan can of course keep her name, but it might be slightly riskier for you", said the Hokage.

Naruto sighed and replied, "Fine, if you insist jii-san. I still do not understand why I need to cover up my identity, but if it will help you out, I'm prepared to do so. How does Minato sound?"

A loud clap was heard as Kakashi snapped his book shut, staring at the blonde with his emotionless eye.

The Hokage's facial expression changed to one of concern. "Naruto…"

"Yeah, I sort of figured out who my dad was. And since the bastard didn't really leave me with anything but countless scars, I might as well use his name, right?" reasoned the boy.

"Hokage-sama, I will take my leave now", said Kakashi as he turned to leave.

"I still need you here Kakashi. Naruto, your choice is pretty controversial. I hope you realize that?" said the Hokage.

Kakashi turned back around, waiting for further orders.

"Yeah which is why I'm willing to make a small compromise. How about Mizato?" asked Naruto. Zara was intently staring at the floor, uncomfortable with the discussion going on.

"Alright, that sounds more reasonable. Now, as you may or may not be aware, we are currently hosting the other shinobi nations here. We are finally having our chuunin exams. Since it is a year late, the shinobi have all had chance to sharpen their skills. The exam will be a great one this time around. However, that is where you come in Mizato. I have entered you as a private candidate in the exam. Of course whether you choose to take up this opportunity is entirely up to you."

Naruto looked at Zara, who gave him an encouraging smile. "Alright, I'll do it. But if I do qualify will I be registered as a Grass candidate? Or a Konoha one?"

"A Konoha one, my son. However, I'm sure we can work something out when the time comes. Meanwhile, I have assigned Kakashi to the both of you. Should you be willing to train or even unsure of where things are, do not hesitate to contact him" said the old man as he looked towards Kakashi.

"As you wish Hokage-sama", said the man with a bow. "Please follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

"Rooms?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yes, we have provided the both of you rooms in the hotel adjoining the arena. It's a nice place called The Leafy Abode. Most of the other participant shinobi have been given accommodations in the hotel. I'm sure you'll like it", said the man with a smile.

"So they finally destroyed my place then?" asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid so."

Naruto nodded. "Well, that's good. I was getting tired of that place anyway."

And with that the two Grass country combatants followed Kakashi out of the Hokage's office.

-xx-


	6. Fateful Rendezvous

Yeah. Chapter. Read.

Read and review if you get a kick out of it, I'd appreciate it.

Bad reviews are just as welcome as good ones.

Most of you should already know the drill by now, but for those who don't here goes-

None of these characters are mine. So on and so forth.

Key:-

Normal talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Author rambling_

'Normal thinking'

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

-xx-

The Leafy Abode was a small, cozy hotel. It had six floors and balconies on each floor. Naruto and Zara had been assigned to the top most floor, which had been converted into a single penthouse suite. The balcony was smaller but had direct access to the roof.

The suite consisted of three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchenette. Though parts of the wall showed visible molding, the overall ambience was pleasant.

Kakashi had spent a couple of minutes explaining to the manager that the Hokage himself had wanted the two guests to be pampered. Naruto found all of this extremely awkward and out of place. Zara on the other hand, relished the attention showered upon her.

The three made their way into the suite and placed the luggage next to the door.

"Alright, this is it. Welcome to Konoha, Zara and M. I hope your stay here is pleasant. If you need anything, I'll be in room number three", said Kakashi as he made his way to the room furthermost on the right.

"Uhm… you're going to be living here as well?" asked Zara slightly shocked at this sudden intrusion.

Kakashi turned around, book in hand. "Oh right, I'm sorry about that. The Hokage wanted me to stay close to M at all times to ensure his well-being. Since there aren't really any other rooms on this floor, I'll be living with the two of you for now."

"And how can we trust you?" asked Naruto still wary of most Konoha residents.

"Well because I'm a jounin of Konoha?" replied Kakashi as he flipped a page.

"No dice. I've been attacked by plenty of Konoha jounins before"

"Yes I know, I've carried you to the hospital on countless occasions Naruto", replied Kakashi.

Naruto was slightly shocked at the man's statement however the mask hid it well. "I'm still not certain about this arrangement. I'll be keeping an eye on you Kakashi-san. And I thought we decided to call me Mizato?"

"Right, my bad M", replied Kakashi.

"He said Mizato", said Zara slightly irritated by this exchange.

"Out of respect for one of the greatest shinobi to have ever graced this village... No, the shinobi world, I won't be calling you anything closely related to his family name. Be you his heir or not. Once again, if you need anything please knock", replied the man in a cheery tone and quickly stepped into his room.

Zara was fuming but Naruto simply flopped down on a couch in the living room. "Well, that's that. Come on already Zara, I know something that will help ease your worries" said Naruto with a wide grin as he started to roll a joint.

-xx-

Zara had snuck into Naruto's room after she saw the light in Kakashi's room go off. The two were still lying naked under the covers when the first lights of the day silently crept through the window.

Naruto was already awake, his mind racing a million miles per minute. He stared at the beautiful woman next to him and sighed.

'**What's wrong Naruto?'** asked a genuinely concerned Kyuubi.

'I don't know. That's the problem. I feel lost even though I'm back home, I don't know why I'm here or what I'm supposed to be doing. The only people I feel any connection to can be counted on one hand. But most importantly, I feel like I should hate this village… yet after seeing jii-san and looking at the faces of these people from behind this mask, I don't feel any anger.'

Kyuubi chuckled.

'Wow. Thanks for that.'

'**I'm sorry but it seems like you're angry at the fact that you're not angry?'**

'Yeah I know it sounds stupid, yet I have every right to hate these…'

"Good morning Naru-chan. Now go get me some breakfast!" said the now awake Zara as she playfully pushed Naruto out of bed.

"Morning. What would you like to eat? Chef Naruto can cook up any type of ramen your heart desires!" said Naruto as he got out of the covers and put on a pair of light blue boxers and his green t-shirt.

Zara buried her face in the pillow and replied in a muffled tone, "Naruto I will slaughter you if you get me ramen for breakfast. So surprise me and close the curtains on the way out."

"Alright. Will do, try and get dressed while I get something prepared? We don't want Kakashi walking in on you stark naked."

"Mhmm, though he's pretty cute for an older guy", replied Zara with a grin.

"Funny. Now where did I keep those instant ramen packets?" Naruto asked himself loudly as he made his way out of the room.

"I WAS JOKING!"

Naruto shut the door behind him shaking his head. He did some stretches before making his way into the kitchenette.

Kakashi was sitting on the living room couch flipping through tv channels. The ecchi book lay on the table in front of him.

"Good morning Kakashi-san. Finished with the book?" asked Naruto cheerfully.

"Yes. You're up pretty early, considering how late you both slept last night", replied Kakashi as he finally settled on a channel, a Miss Konoha bikini competition one.

"Ah…"

"Yes, I could hear you; the walls are pretty thin you know?"

Naruto gave the man an awkward chuckle and apologized, "Sorry about that. I'll keep it down. So uhm what do we have for breakfast here?"

"There's a restaurant downstairs and some dumpling shops close by. The kitchen has some cereal and milk if you're interested. Also, I'm supposed to escort you to the chuunin entrance ceremonies in the evening today. Be back by five."

-xx-

Naruto and Zara were walking down the street, content with their breakfasts. Naruto had loosened the mask around his face, still covering his face but allowing the cool summer breeze to have direct contact with his skin.

"So what do you feel like doing today?" asked Naruto.

"Well it's already three and I thought we had to be back by five? Doesn't leave us with much to do really", replied Zara with a mock frown on her face.

"Ah… not really sure if I'm actually going to participate in this exam thing."

"What? After all our training! What the hell Naruto?" Zara was livid.

Naruto sighed and stopped walking to put both hands on the girl's shoulders. "Listen. You know how grateful I am to you and Kensei-san. But even if I do qualify, I'm going to be forced to team up with shinobi from THIS village. I don't think I could ever truly trust anyone here."

"But…"

"Besides, after all this time spent training to show the bastards that tormented me just how capable I am, I don't really feel the urge to anymore. I don't care what happens to this village or its people."

Zara shrugged violently, pushing Naruto's hands off her. "You of all people know just how much worse neglect can be than hatred. You are a good ninja; this IS what you're meant to do Naruto. Are you waiting for some sort of sign to finally…"

A loud BOOM shook the ground around the two figures. A large dust cloud was quickly gathering close in the distance.

Naruto tightened his mask and quickened his pace to a run; Zara was already leading the way. The two arrived at the scene to find a red-haired boy with a giant sand gourd tied to his back controlling the sand around him, threatening a younger spiky-haired boy.

The boy was holding up a kunai, protecting a sniveling, bespectacled kid and a sobbing girl behind him.

Naruto recognized the boy. "Shit. That's jii-san's grandkid. Konohamaru I think."

The red-haired boy forced the sand around him into a giant fist and shot it towards Konohamaru. Zara shot towards the fist, quickly going through a couple of seals. A small, blood red scythe appeared in her hands. The scythe was barely a foot in length however was attached to the black metal grip with a light grey chain that rustled as the girl swung the blade around, dissipating the sand around her.

The sand harmlessly fell to the floor around Zara, who now stood directly between the red-haired boy and Konohamaru.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my way or I'll cut you too!" shouted Konohamaru, though unable to hide his shivering.

"Shut up you ungrateful little bastard", replied Zara.

"What was that? I'm a Konoha genin, bitch!" yelled the boy.

Zara turned around, scythe still in hand, "You little…"

"Zara, no!" yelled Naruto stopping the girl in her tracks.

Two swooshing noises were heard as two more people appeared behind the red-haired kid. One of them was a boy roughly a year older than Naruto. He had excessive amounts of purple face paint on and wore a black hoody with two protruding cat-like ears.

The other was a woman with four spiky blonde ponytails tied behind her head. She was a couple inches shorter that the other and held a giant metal fan.

"Gaara! Please stop this!" pleaded the woman.

"You know he isn't going to listen to you Temari", muttered the man next to him.

"Shut up.. Kankuro", growled the red-haired boy, Gaara.

"WHAT WAS THAT? I'm your elder…"

"**.Kankuro."**, repeated Gaara in a deeper, distorted growl. Zara quickly shot Naruto a glance. Naruto nodded.

'Jinchuuriki.'

'**They're from sand, which means he's stuck with that piss-ant Shikaku. He's a nasty one Naruto. Be careful and don't use my chakra in front of him. Not unless you need to. I don't want him knowing about my whereabouts.'**

'Gotcha.'

"What do you want with these kids?" asked Zara. Temari stared at the woman, her eyes narrowing.

"He needs to kill to get rid of his bloodlust. It sucks, but if you're so concerned about the kids, you can take their place", replied Temari.

With that, Gaara shot out a stream of sand towards the woman from his gourd. The sand was faster this time and infused with large amounts of chakra. Zara swirled her scythe around in front of her and made closed her eyes. The scythe started to glow and emanate waves of heat, getting hotter as the blade made complete circles. Zara finally stopped spinning the weapon and popped it back into its grip and plunged forwards, flashing in and out of view, slashing at the sand column, turning it into glass. The glass pieces fell to the floor and shattered harmlessly. Zara finally reached the boy but was blocked by Temari's metal fan.

Zara quickly hopped back a few steps retracting the scythe. She turned towards Naruto and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh right", replied the boy as he unclipped the three-pronged kunai from his side. He threw it towards Gaara and then made a ram seal, causing multiple kunai shadow clones to appear from thin air. Gaara dodged the first Kunai by barely moving his neck, the rest of the kunai were stopped by a wall of sand. Kankuro had managed to conjure up a wooden puppet and hidden himself inside it.

Temari blocked most of the kunai with her fan and quickly swept the rest away with a violent gust of wind. She closed the fan and smirked at Naruto. However this smirk was cut short when she felt one of her hands pulled behind her back and a kunai slowly trace patterns in the skin around her throat.

The Naruto figure Temari was staring at slowly faded away, she turned her head back slightly to see the boy standing behind her. The fan fell to the ground with a loud thud. Kankuro stepped out of his puppet and lunged towards Temari.

Naruto quickly formed a ram seal with the kunai wielding hand as one of the kunais on the floor exploded directly in Kankuro's path, propelling the man backwards into a fence.

Gaar brought his hand up as the sand began to swirl around.

"You'd better stop now if you don't want, Temari was it? If you don't want Temari to lose her pretty little head", said Naruto loudly.

The sand shot out towards Zara, who effortlessly dodged it. Konohamaru and his gang had run off during the fighting.

Naruto pulle the kunai away from Temari's throat and quickly made an upwards motion as the lower tow ponytails on the back of her head fell off. "Last warning"

Temari started to fume. Gaara suddenly stopped and clutched his head. He fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists. He slowly got back up, his face back to its emotionless lull.

He turned around and started to walk away. 'I'll be back for you.'

Naruto nodded and pushed Temari away, who immediately picked up her fan and lunged towards Naruto, extremely pissed off. She swung her fan downwards but it was stopped by Zara's scythe before it could open up more than halfway.

"Stop", commanded Gaara.

"Tch", muttered Temari as she backed off.

Naruto clipped the kunai back to his side, "What're you pissed off about, you look better that way."

Temari gave the boy a blank stare before disappearing in a plume of smoke along with Gaara.

-xx-


	7. Exam Ensemble

I'm physically and mentally exhausted at this point. It's weird how my mind is racing faster along the story line than I can type.

Read and review if you get a kick out of it, I'd appreciate it.

Bad reviews are just as welcome as good ones.

Most of you should already know the drill by now, but for those who don't here goes-

None of these characters are mine. So on and so forth.

Key:-

Normal talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Author rambling_

'Normal thinking'

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

-xx-

_Temari gave the boy a blank stare before disappearing in a plume of smoke along with Gaara._

_-xx-_

"So do you like that bitch?" asked Zara as the two walked back to their room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", replied Naruto.

"Yeah right!"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Not really, that Gaara kid was pretty cute."

"WHAT?"

Zara chuckled and punched Naruto playfully, "Joking."

Naruto shook his head and unlocked the door. They were five minutes early, so Zara decided to start rolling a joint while they waited.

About an hour later, Naruto started getting annoyed. "What. The. FUCK! He told us not to be late, where the hell is he?" He was pacing back and forth behind the couch.

Zara was lying face down on said couch. "I don't know! STOP ASKING ME!"

Naruto stopped walking and stared at the woman's back, making a choking gesture. "UGH"

Kakashi finally strolled in an hour later to find Naruto and Zara both laying down aimlessly in the living room.

"Yo", greeted the one eyed man.

Naruto jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at the man, "What the hell happened to don't be late?"

Kakashi stared off in the distance, "Uh, yeah. You see, I was, uhm… helping this old lady with her bags..."

"BULLSHIT", cut in Naruto.

"Well anyway, we're getting late, so we'd better head for the stadium. Got to get you signed in and all."

Zara slowly got up and looked at Naruto, "So you going to be a ninja or not?"

Naruto shrugged, "Eh, why not."

And with that the three made their way towards Konoha Stadium, venue of the Chuunin Examination.

-xx-

Kakashi finally came to a stop in front of the entrance. "Well go sign in M. Zara, you'll have to join me in the spectator ranks, as you're already a chuunin."

Zara nodded and waved goodbye to Naruto then flashed him a thumbs up.

Naruto stared at the wide glass double doors in front of him. There were two men sitting at the entrance, with a roster of names on the desk in front of them. Naruto walked up to the two men and recognized them from the gate.

"Hey. I'm entering the exams. Mizato", stated Naruto.

"All-right Mizato-san, you're on the list. Good luck", said one of the men.

"Second floor, third door on the left", stated the other man as he lazily pointed to the doors behind him.

Naruto was wearing his green shirt and brown cargo pants. He had black sandals on and his weapon, the three pronged kunai was loosely hanging from the holster at his side. He walked past the doors and made his way to the second floor.

He could hear the screaming and sobbing grow louder as he approached the third door.

'Looks like the tests have already begun.'

'**Pfft, sounds like a bunch of weaklings got what was coming to them.'**

Naruto saw a genin girl run out of the door, bleeding and crying. She ran past Naruto without looking up.

"Alright, let's do this!" exclaimed Naruto as he cracked his knuckles and limbered up.

The door was deep black in color and had a single sheet of paper stuck to it. It read:-

_Chuunin Entrance Examinations. Enter if your will is strong. Walk through the door at the end of the hall. Good luck, genins._

Naruto pushed the door open and strolled in, hearing the door shut with a click behind him. The room had no light, but Naruto could hear muttering in the shadows around him.

He unclipped the kunai from his side and swung it around his finger a couple of times before holding it out in front of him, blade running parallel to his hand.

He heard a crackling sound and dodged to his right as an arrow embedded itself in the wall behind him. A wooden torch lit up in the far end of the room and was used to light several others. As the fire spread its light, Naruto could make out familiar faces. Faces of villagers that had beaten him up on several occasions.

Naruto gritted his teeth and threw the kunai at the villager closest to him. He made a ram seal and the soaring kunai multiplied.

Naruto leapt forwards and flashed in and out of view, jumping from kunai to kunai, stabbing villagers in vital organs. The lifeless bodies dropped around him as the afterimages started to fade away. Naruto was standing behind the last villager. He picked up his kunai from the ground and stabbed the man in the back, finding his heart.

As the last villager dropped to the floor, the lights flickered on, illuminating the bloody room around Naruto. At the end of the room was a single door. Naruto cleaned the blood of his Kunai and walked through.

-xx-

Naruto was greeted by a chuunin in a green jacket who simply motioned for him to keep walking. As Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light of the room, he noticed that there were about a hundred and fifty other genin sitting on chairs scattered around the room. The room was wide and probably used for debriefing large masses.

Naruto made his way to the back of the room and took a seat amongst the chaos. The room was noisy as all the genins were busy muttering about something. Next to Naruto was a boy sleeping in a puddle of his own drool. His hair was tied up in a single spiky ponytail that resembled a pineapple.

Naruto shook the boy awake. "Hey, what's everyone so worried about?" asked Naruto as he pointed to the people around him.

The boy wiped the drool from his mouth and replied, "Ugh, something about how there's no group participation this year."

"What do you mean?"

The boy sighed, "You see, the Chuunin exams generally encourage people to participate in groups of three. However, this year, everyone entered individually. It's such a pain in the ass being here in the first place."

"So why're you here then?"

"Dad's a ninja, mom's a ninja. You know how it is. I'm Shikamaru by the way."

Naruto shook the boy's hand, "Mizato."

"So where you from?" asked Shikamaru.

"Grass."

"Grass huh? Heard the sky is always clear in Grass."

"Yeah, pretty much. It's a beautiful place."

Shikamaru shrugged and put his arms behind his neck, "Iunno man. I couldn't see myself living without any clouds."

"Clouds?"

"Yeah, they're a thing of beauty. Floating by harmlessly, not a care in the world. Mingling with other clouds of different shapes, colors and sizes."

Naruto chuckled, "You're an interesting man Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was fast asleep.

-xx-

The instructor, a man in a black bandana with battle scars on every inch of his face walked in about half an hour later.

"All right! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! We are beginning our test right now", shouted the man as he held up a pile of papers in his right hand.

Naruto who was busy conversing with Shikamaru said his goodbye and went to search for a seat. He found one next to a blonde girl with two short and spiky ponytails, Temari.

Naruto sat down and grinned inwardly. Sitting on his other side was a brooding dark haired boy, who gave out an air of arrogance and self-confidence.

"So I see you decided not to change your hairstyle", said Naruto as he turned to the girl on his left.

"Fuck off kid", replied Temari.

Naruto smiled underneath his mask and turned back forward to catch the last of what the instructor was saying.

"…and anyone caught cheating is going to be kicked out and banned from taking the exam next year as well. And now begin!" said the man as he threw the papers in front of the shinobi at lightning fast speed.

Naruto looked at the paper with utter dismay. He had no idea about shinobi procedures or equipment functions or even jutsu names for that. He put his pencil down and closed his eyes, hoping for inspiration to hit him.

An hour into the test, a couple of genin had broken down and ran out of the hall, while a few had been caught cheating and dragged out kicking and screaming. Naruto's paper was blank. The guy next to him was using some sort of jutsu, which was for sure. His eyes were burning bright red and swirling comma-shaped tomoe in them.

Temari was busy filling in the exam paper with apparent ease. Naruto noticed an eyeball floating in the air next to her, staring at the exam paper.

As the test came to a close, the number of genins had dwindled down to nearly sixty. "Alright everyone put your pencils down. Time is up! Now for the last question, you will be given five minutes. The question will be written on the board. However it is not merely that simple. You have a choice to answer the question or not. If you choose to answer it and get it wrong, you will be banned from ever participating in the chuunin exams, and if you choose not to, the person sitting on your right and on your left will be disqualified as well. So choose wisely and stand up if you are choosing to surrender."

Temari was giving Naruto a frightening look, almost threatening him not to give up. Naruto had no intention of giving up.

Another twenty people or so were disqualified before the instructor started writing down the question.

"You all need to answer what you learnt in the room you entered through before reaching this hall. Remember that the answer will vary from person to person, and what you learn from this will help shape the ninja you will become. The only hint I will provide you is that the room you all passed through had been cast with a genjutsu to make you face your greatest fears. Now, begin!"

'Biggest fear? What a load of crap. Those villagers couldn't even touch me. What do you think K?'

Kyuubi did not reply.

'Gee, thanks a lot. It's not like I'm failing this exam or anything.'

-xx-

"So what did you write for the last one?" asked Zara curiously.

"Well…"

"Alright everyone listen up! If your name is on this list, you have passed. The rest of you will be allowed to take your exams only two years from now. What I said inside was merely to test your mettle", and with that the instructor stuck the list on the door.

Naruto made his way through the crowd and searched for his name. He couldn't find it at first, but did find it at the end of the list, with the lowest possible score imaginable.

"Congrats! So tell me ne! What did you write?" said Zara as she hugged the boy.

"Fear and anger are similar. What one mistakes for anger might as well be his own apprehension", said Naruto as he hugged the woman back.

"Not bad at all. Now let's head back and celebrate", said Zara with a mischievous grin on her face.

Naruto nodded at the woman and followed her back to the Leafy Abode.

-xx-


	8. Lovers' Quarrels

Slightly faster update as I'm planning on not updating the next few days. Getting a general story outline planned out.

Read and review if you get a kick out of it, I'd appreciate it.

Bad reviews are just as welcome as good ones.

Most of you should already know the drill by now, but for those who don't here goes-

None of these characters are mine. So on and so forth.

Key:-

Normal talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Author rambling_

'Normal thinking'

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

-xx-

_Naruto nodded at the woman and followed her back to the Leafy Abode._

_-xx-_

The total number of contestants had dropped down to the thirties. This was a small enough number for the chuunin exam to directly progress to the final stage, the one on one competition between the shinobi.

The final battles had been set for a week from the day, allowing the shinobi ample time for preparation. Naruto had been placed against Gaara, which in his opinion was the perfect opponent for him.

"This just doesn't seem right Naruto. Gaara shouldn't even be allowed in here in the first place. He is completely unstable and the Shikaku ichibi doesn't seem right in the head either", said Zaara worriedly.

"Are you saying I should withdraw? After all that pestering you put me through, to join in the first place?" asked Naruto with a wide grin. The two were sitting on the couch in their apartment. Naruto had his mask off and was enjoying Zaara's company.

The doorbell rang, cutting of Zara's counter-argument. She got up to open the door, muttering something angrily underneath her breath.

Naruto put on his mask. The door opened to reveal a spiky ponytailed boy holding a bottle of whisky in one hand and a basket of fruits in the other.

"Yo", greeted the boy as he made his way inside.

Zaara was shocked by this apparent casualness, "Uh… who are you?"

"Don't worry Zaara, he's a friend I made during the exam", said Naruto as he took off his mask again.

Zaara closed the door behind them and made her way back to the couch.

Shikamaru took a seat on the couch opposite the two. "I'm Shikamaru by the way."

"Oh! He's the cloud guy?" said Zara turning to Naruto.

"Yeah. By the way, this is Zaara", said Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded, "Judging from your appearance, I can tell that you are not from Grass, Mizato-san. In fact you look more like a Konoha-native. So might I ask who you really are?"

Naruto gave a hearty laugh, flashing his teeth. "You see what I mean? Nothing gets past Shikamaru."

Zaara however was getting worried and thinking of the fastest way to minimize losses. Her hand was already tracing a kunai.

"But back to you, you are of course correct. I was originally from Konoha and my name is Uzumaki Naruto", said the boy.

Shikamaru thought for a bit before reaching a sudden realization, "Oh…"

Zaara was waiting for the boy's reaction, which would decide his fate.

"Well, I'm sorry about how the village treated you Naruto-san. And welcome back", said Shikamaru as he opened the bottle.

Zara stood up and went to fetch three glasses.

"So you know about the Kyuubi then?" asked Naruto.

"Well I'm not supposed to, but I did figure it out. The Naras, my clan, never harbored hatred for you Naruto-san. We support Sarutobi-sama with our lives and seeing how he treats you, we couldn't even think of harming you", explained Shikamaru.

Zara sat down next to Naruto and set the three glasses on the table. Shikamaru opened the bottle and poured the drinks then passes them on to the two others.

"So who else are you guys living with?" asked the boy.

"This guy named Kakashi. He's pretty cool but always late", answered Naruto.

"Oh. Kakashi-sensei? Yeah he's a great shinobi. I've heard rumors about him being at kage level."

"Really?" asked Zara with genuine curiosity.

Shikamaru nodded.

The three drank and chatted for hours. Shikamaru gladly accepted the joints Zara rolled, praising Grass frequently.

It was dark outside when Shikamaru made his leave.

"Goodbye and good luck with the exams Na-Mizato-san. Nice meeting you Zara-chan", said Shikamaru as he waved goodbye to the two.

-xx-

"Nice guy. Definitely an interesting one", stated Zara as the two retired into Naruto's room.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly", replied Naruto as he got down to his boxers and got under the covers.

Zara got down beside him.

"Naruto we need to discuss what you plan to do after you're done with this chuunin exam."

"Aw, come one Zara. We don't even know what's going to happen yet."

"Yes, but I'm confident you will get selected. Will that mean the end of us?"

"Zaara, I'm not going to leave you."

Zaara gave him a weary sigh and turned on her side, closing her eyes.

Naruto shook his head and retreated into his inner maze.

He approached the metal prison and slipped through the bars.

"Kyuubi-chan where are you?", yelled the boy.

He heard a rustling and saw the red-haired beauty approach him. She was wearing a short black skirt and tight red top. Swishing behind her was a single tail.

"**Hey Naru-chan. Long time, my love."**

"Yeah sorry Kyuubi-chan. It's been hectic with all that's been going on."

"**Mmm, understandable. You can't keep a fox waiting though"**, said the woman as she reached for Naruto's member through his pants. She bought her tail up and cut off Naruto's shirt.

Naruto gave in and started to work on getting his pants off.

"**So who do you want to lie with this time?"**

"You Kyuubi-chan. If you trust me enough to be your mate, I believe it's fair."

Kyuubi stopped for a second then gave the boy a demonic smile, bearing her fangs. **"Are you prepared to accept what I give you then?"**

Naruto nodded and pulled off his pants to reveal a fast growing erection.

Kyuubi bent down and licked the boy's penis, wrapping her tongue around it and rolling it back and forth against the back of her throat.

She pulled off her skirt to reveal a black thong. She pulled it up tight to form a cameltoe. She continued, removing her top to expose her large breasts. The two got into the 69 position, Kyuubi straddling the boy's penis between her breasts, squeezing them to help give the boy maximum pleasure.

Naruto swept his tongue furiously at the woman's perfectly heart-shaped clitoris. After the first set of tremors rocked the woman's spine, she got on top of Naruto's member and gently placed herself down upon it. The two moaned in ecstasy and pumped into each other, their sweat freely flowing into each other.

She rocked up and down increasing the pace of the intercourse every couple of thrusts. Her nails dug into the boy's side drawing trace amounts of blood. As Naruto finally blew his load inside the woman, she bit down on her tongue and kissed the boy.

Naruto exhaled heavily as the wounds on his side began to slowly fade away. He lay down helplessly as the woman cleaned him off with her tongue.

-xx-


End file.
